


Lets Go On a Weevil Hunt

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto go on a Weevil hunt with rewards at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Go On a Weevil Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like to experiment with them a little.  
  
Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)  
 

Jack and Ianto had spent the last two hours Weevil hunting and had managed to capture two of the three which had been spotted around the centre of town. They were beginning to give up hope of ever finding the third when Ianto spotted it entering an alleyway at the back of the Millennium Centre. 

 Making sure the others were still unconscious the pair made their way into the alley. From previous encounters of weevil hunting they knew the outcome of catching the final one. Ianto could feel the stirrings of passion in his groin and he knew that Jack would feel the same. Neither knew the reason why weevil hunting had this effect on them. But it had begun the first time Ianto had met Jack in the woods after he had been bitten by a weevil he was fighting. All Ianto could remember from that first meeting was the sudden disappearance of the bite on Jacks neck and how hot the man looked in the great coat he wore. He realised at that moment he wanted to know this man better and he didn’t mean just friends. Over the months Ianto had worked for Torchwood, he played over in his mind how he could let Jack know of his interest in him. It came to a head when Jack had revived him after the Lisa/cyberman had thrown him across the Hub. The way that Jack had kissed him was _not_ just a kiss of life, it definitely had more passion to it.

 Smiling to himself, Ianto followed Jack into the alleyway.

 “What’re you grinning at?”

 “Oh, just thinking about the first time I met you, you were fighting a weevil then. I thought how hot you looked in your coat, but secretly wanted to see you, not only out of it, but out of all your clothes as well!”

 “Yeah, that was a good day…… well sort of. You were cute in the way you wanted to take care of me. I couldn’t say anything, I didn’t want to scare you off!”

 “Well, you didn’t and I’m still here, chasing weevils with you, and still wanting you more every day.”

 “Let’s catch this weevil, then we can go play. The others are out for the night. I sent them home, I knew we’d want time to explore each other some more.”

 Ianto spotted movement behind Jack. Shouting a warning for Jack to duck, Ianto was ready with the weevil spray as it moved towards them. As quickly as Ianto sprayed the weevil Jack was ready with the sack to put over its head.

 Laughing and teasing each other with a kiss, they took the final weevil back to the SUV and then on to the Hub.

 Once they had the three weevils in the holding cells Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall, kissing him with the passion that had built up during the hunt. Pulling Jack close Ianto could feel the hardness of Jack and felt himself reacting in the same way. Balling his fist into Ianto’s hair, Jacks lips pressed hungrily against his lover and his tongue searched in Ianto’s mouth for its prize. On finding his prey they duelled and danced until both had to break for air. Jack could feel the love they both had through their trousers. 

 Moving away he whispered “Lets go make ourselves more comfortable, my bed is waiting for us.”

 Still holding onto each other and teasing different parts of their bodies, the pair moved swiftly to Jacks room.

 They seductively undressed each other and by the time they were both naked their passion was evident in the erections they felt and saw.

 Bending down in front of Jack, Ianto teased the tip of Jack with his tongue, then slowly began nipping him lightly with his teeth. A moan escaped Jack and Ianto grinned looking up to his lover and then taking the rest of Jack into his mouth.

 “Please Yan, I want to be inside you, I need to taste you on my fingers, I love you.”

 Ianto stood up and led his Captain to the bed, all the while stroking his hardness and feeling Jack shudder in anticipation of what was to come next.

 Lying down, Jack found the faithful tube of lubricant he kept on his bedside table, and applied some to his fingers. Lying on their sides Jack reached around Ianto for his cock and began slowly at first, stroking it and making sure it was becoming harder with each movement.  With his other hand he found the opening and first, with precision, used one finger to massage the muscle. Once he felt it relax more he inserted a second finger. Finally he pushed his own hardness into his cariad and began keeping in time with the rhythm he had begun on Ianto’s cock.

 Moaning softly Ianto began to work his hand in time with Jack’s.

 Their movements became faster and stronger and as always with their lovemaking they both climaxed together. Jack filling his lover with the sticky liquid, and Ianto covering both Jack’s and his own hands, with his warm, sticky liquid. Without withdrawing Jack felt for Ianto’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, slowly licking each digit in turn, He knew this would have an effect on both of them, and sure enough they shuddered and climaxed again. Ianto found Jacks hand and began to lick his fingers, seductively, one at a time.

 Once they were both satiated they lay facing one another in each others arms.

 “I’m so glad that there aren’t too many weevils to catch” muttered Ianto. “We would never get any other work done if this happened every time.”

 “You forget, my darling, I want this to happen every time. That’s why it’s only you I take with me on a weevil hunt.”

 Happy in each others arms and comfortable in knowing the love they both felt for one another, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

They were woken by sounds of talking and laughter above them. As they wearily crawled out of Jacks room, it was Tosh who saw them first.

 “Morning boys, anything new to report?”

 “No, only that Ianto and I will be going weevil hunting again later. The three of you can get off early, we’re capable of taking care of a few vicious weevils.”

 Smiling at the lovers Tosh, Gwen and Owen looked at each other, winked and went about their own work.

 Jack and Ianto went back to the holding cells. Secretly sedating the three weevils they had captured the day before, they took them back out onto the streets of Cardiff.

 Back at the Hub they waited for the first reports to come in!!

 End.


End file.
